kotoran
by Dien Tunjung
Summary: Saya dulu fujinkai. Saya sangat mengagungkan Nippon, menuhankannya. Tapi sekarang saya menyesal.


**AMIKOM YOGYAKARTA**

 **owner of**

 **Battle of Surabaya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOTORAN**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang berkulit pucat tidak peduli perempuan dan lelaki, mereka menyiksa semua yang berkulit warna. Tidak membeda-bedakan.

Itu yang Musa pelajari, bahkan sebelum Nippon datang ke Indonesia.

Pintu jerujinya terbuka, dari sudut matanya yang terlepas dari bengkak akibat pukulan para kompeni, dia bisa melihat seorang perempuan diseret masuk dan dibiarkan terkapar begitu saja. Dagunya terlihat membiru, dan dahinya pecah. Darah-darah tumpah. Musa berusaha duduk, namun kepalanya pening bukan main sehingga dia hanya mampu mengubah posisinya yang semula tiarap menjadi miring kanan, menghadap kawan sekamarnya yang baru.

"Nona baik-baik saja?"

Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dikira oleh Musa ia pingsan. Ditunggu anak lelaki itu selama beberapa menit sebelum dia menanyakan hal yang sama lagi saat udara di sekitar hidung perempuan itu menggerakkan debu-debu.

Kepalanya yang pecah bergerak-gerak, tangannya meraba-raba lukanya, dia meringis, mencoba menangis. Namun sifat lembut yang seharusnya diberikan Tuhan kepada makhluk sepertinya dia tolak setengah mati. Tak ada satu air mata pun yang menetes.

Musa berusaha bangkit lagi, kali ini ia berhasil duduk, bersandar di dinding lumut berbau pesing. Kakinya mencoba menendang-nendang rambut perempuan yang masih terkapar, menjauhkan helai-helai tipis itu dari muka yang ingin dia lihat. "Kenapa Nona bisa tertangkap?"

"Saya dulu _fujinkai_."

"Nona masihlah sangat muda."

"Saya dulu menuhankan Nippon. Jiwa raga saya untuk Nippon. Tapi saya sadar saya salah. Saya bertarung untuk Indonesia sekarang."

Perempuan itu masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya terbaring, tapi bibirnya yang pecah sebelah kanan tak berhenti bergerak-gerak, mengutuki kompeni yang menangkapnya tadi.

Musa tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah perempuan itu, tapi dia teringat, sesekali dia pernah melihatnya berjaja gethuk dan puli di stasiun. Dia memang masih sangat muda, mungkin umurnya hanya berbeda 3 hingga 4 tahun dari Musa. Biasanya dia berjalan melenggak-lenggok membawa nampah berisi kue-kue mengelilingi stasiun, menawari banyak orang yang dilihatnya tengah kelaparan. Musa tak pernah tahu namanya, tapi Musa tahu orang-orang sangat ingin tidur dengannya.

"Saya sedang melewati warung di pertigaan dekat stasiun," perempuan itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saya lihat beberapa mobil penuh serdadu datang dari arah lain dengan sangat cepat. Mereka menangkapi orang-orang di warung, dan saya mengenali Pak Moestopo salah satu yang tertangkap di sana. Saya kenal Pak Moestopo, saya sangat senang Indonesia memiliki orang seperti beliau. Beliau adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa nasionalisme yang sangat tinggi. Sangat berbeda seperti saya yang dulu justru ingin mengabdikan hidup untuk Nippon. Saya malu kepada saya sendiri.

"Luar biasa ketakutan saya saat melihat Pak Moestopo dan kawan-kawan ditangkap oleh mereka. Saya sangat ingin Indonesia benar-benar merdeka, tapi saya hanya seorang perempuan penjaja kue. Indonesia memerlukan orang seperti Pak Moestopo untuk merdeka, bukan saya. Apa jadinya, pikir saya, jika Pak Moestopo tertangkap oleh bangsat-bangsat itu. Jadilah saya berjalan ke warung itu, menumpahkan kue-kue saya di dekat kaki-kaki mereka. Saya kacaukan pikiran mereka, saya berpura-pura panik mengumpulkan kue-kue saya. Syukur Pak Moestopo mendapatkan celah untuk lepas dari mereka dan melarikan diri. Saya luar biasa senang saat melihat punggung Pak Moestopo bebas berlari menjauh.

"Jadilah saya ditangkap. Saya dituduh mengenal Pak Moestopo dan kawan baiknya. Saya dipaksa untuk membuka mulut, tapi saya tetap diam. Biar saja mereka hancurkan mulut saya. Justru itu bagus, saya tak harus berbicara setelah itu. Yang penting mereka segera diusir dari Indonesia."

Perempuan itu berusaha bangkit. Dia kesusahan untuk duduk, tapi dia berhasil. Dapat dilihat Musa sorot mata penuh kebencian dari kedua bola kecoklatan miliknya. Meskipun yang sebelah kanan nyaris menghilang karena bengkak habis dipukul. Muka sebelah kanannya luar biasa terluka, pipinya penuh bekas-bekas tinju, bengkak. Tangan kanannya menelikung, patah bagian sikunya. Baju putihnya penuh bercak darah dan tapak kaki tendangan serdadu.

"Engkau justru lebih muda dari aku, Dik."

"Saya dari desa X, saya ingin menemui ayah saya. Dia anggota TKR. Saya diberi pesan oleh ketua TKR yang ada di kampung saya untuk disampaikan ke ayah saya yang ada di Surabaya. Mereka yang di kampung sama sekali tidak bisa leluasa bergerak karena pesan-pesan tidak ada yang sampai ke sana. Bisa jadi serdadu menangkapi pembawa pesan-pesan itu. Jadilah saya yang pergi. Sudah beberapa kali saya pulang pergi ke Surabaya untuk membawa pesan-pesan dari desa ke ayah saya dan dari ayah saya ke desa. Namun kemarin, saat akan masuk ke Surabaya, saya ditangkap. Saya dicurigai."

"Engkau tetap diam, Dik?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik saya mati daripada membocorkan pesan yang telah diamanahkan kepada saya."

"Sangat berjasa engkau nanti, Dik. Saya akan selalu mendoakan agar engkau bisa tetap sehat dan hidup. Engkau harus memerdekakan negeri ini, Dik."

"Tentu saja. Saya tidak ingin kalah dari Pak Moestopo, dari Jenderal Soedirman, dari Bung Tomo. Saya tidak mau kalah berjasanya dari mereka. Saya ingin nama saya dicatatkan sebagai pahlawan negeri ini."

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu tersedu-sedu. Luka-lukanya memerih karena disirami air mata. Tangan kirinya yang tidak patah terus menerus menyapu alirannya agar tidak menemu luka yang dalam.

"Engkau harus, Dik. Engkau harus begitu. Biarkan Indonesia bangga memiliki engkau. Tidak seperti aku yang tidak memiliki peran apa-apa untuk kemerdekaan negeri ini."

Hingga pintu jeruji dibuka lagi, Musa hanya diam dan si perempuan hanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Musa disuruh keluar, katanya kecurigaan terhadap dia telah dihilangkan karena surat pemberitahuan dari desa tentang bocah itu yang ke Surabaya untuk membantu pamannya yang berjualan ayam di sana. Musa masih tidak mampu tenang meskipun dia berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang di luar sel. Dia memikirkan nasib perempuan yang sempat menjadi kawan sekamarnya.

Perempuan itu akhirnya memang dibebaskan. Namun sebelum itu, dia terus-terusan ditanya-tanya dan disiksa. Ujung hidungnya dipotong, telapak tangannya penuh dengan bekas puntung rokok para serdadu. Rambutnya digunduli, dan tulang pipinya hancur karena dipukuli. Dia tidak akan bisa sembuh, sekali pun ia sembuh, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Tubuhnya yang elok berlenggak-lenggok membawa nampah hanya tinggal ingatan saja. Dia si cacat yang kini mengais-ngais sampah untuk ia makan. Memakan kepahitan takdir yang diberikan kepadanya, memakan harapan-harapan yang tak sekali pun pernah ia lupakan.

 **.::Selesai::.**

 **A/N:** Mungkin tidak setiap dari pembaca ingin tahu ini, tapi saya ingin mengatakan: Saat saya menonton BoS, yang ada di pikiran saya hanya, Idrus, NH Dini, Mochtar Lubis, dan Ismail Marahimin. (Mungkin masih ada penyair Angkatan '45 lain yang karyanya juga menyinggung tentang pasca kemerdekaan, tapi saya hanya ingat mereka berempat /dihajar). Dan absurdnya lagi, saya ingat drama yang pernah saya mainkan waktu SD. Tentang penjajahan dan siksaan dan darah dan kotoran dan bangsat dan HARAPAN /heh /dihajar.

Maaf kalau absurt deh ya. Hehe.


End file.
